Star Wars/J
Jan Dodonna Jan Dodonna was a human from the planet Commenor. He was formerly an officer in the Imperial military who defected to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. He served during the Clone Wars and was a major figure in the Galactic Civil War. Jan Dodonna was placed in command of the ground forces on the Rebel base at Yavin IV, holding the rank of General. He coordinated the orbital assault against the Galactic Empire's newest super-weapon, the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. Dodonna worked alongside General Vanden Willard and General Bob Hudsol. Jashwa Jashwa was the name of a planet. Its star system and sector are unknown. Jashwa was the home of the Jashwik race. The Jashwik known as Cody Sunn-Childe was born here. Jashwiks Jashwiks were an alien race characterized by their pointed ears, orange skin and fish-like mouths. They were a cousin species to the Sullustans and hailed from the planet Jashwa. A member of the Jashwik race, Cody Sunn-Childe was a sympathizer with the Rebel Alliance and actively opposed the First Galactic Empire. Jaspara Jaspara was a male Ryn with white hair and gray skin who was the Baron Administrator of the space station known as The Wheel during the Republic Era. He was also the owner of the Galactic Globetrotters, a shockball team who played in the Ashton Stadium on the station's third level. As Jaspara had an uneasy relationship with the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order promised to avoid the Wheel in order to keep the peace. When the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker visited the Wheel in search of the Anomid criminal Grynask Sanberge some time between 32 BBY and 22 BBY, they had to disguise themselves as tourists to avoid attracting Jaspara's attention. Jedi Archives In 22 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi went to the Jedi Archives to research a seemingly elusive planet he would later learn was Kamino. He could find no information on it in the Archives, and suggested that perhaps information relating to Kamino had been removed. Jocasta Nu had her own proud insight into this notion. If it wasn't recorded in the archives, then the information simply didn't exist. Following the execution of Order 66 by the self-appointed Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, members of the Jedi attempted to collect as much material from the archives as they could so it could not fall into the hands of the Sith. When retrieval proved ineffective, they opted to destroy the information instead. At the end of the Clone Wars, the Grand Inquisitor sought to recover as much as he could from the Archives. His quest was challenged by rival Darth Vader, who wanted to test out the reliability of his new armor against a worthy opponent. By this point, Jocasta Nu had gone into hiding. Jocasta Nu Jyn Erso Jyn Erso was the daughter of Galen Erso and Lyra Erso. She was born right after the onset of the Clone Wars on the planet Vallt. Her father gave her nickname "Stardust". Galen was made to work in service of the Galactic Empire, where he was tasked with developing the ultimate weapon of mass destruction - a planet killer known as the Death Star. Unwilling to commit anymore of himself to such a weapon, the Ersos decided to defect from the Empire. A revolutionary named Saw Gerrera helped them to go into hiding and set them up on a remote Outer Rim world named Lah'mu. For the next four years, the Ersos lived in peace. When Jyn was eight years old, Galen's superior in the Empire, Director Orson Krennic, managed to track them down. While Galen tried to distract Krennic, Lyra Erso secreted her daughter away and contacted Saw Gerrera. Lyra was killed soon after, and Galen was forced to return to the Empire. Saw Gerrera raised Jyn Erso on his own for the next eight years whereupon she received combat training and became a part of his militia of insurgents - always executing minor attacks against agents of the Empire. Gerrera and Jyn eventually parted company, and she believed that he had abandoned her. With no parental figure to guide her, she turned to a life of crime. This new lifestyle eventually caught up with her however, and she was captured and sent to an Imperial labor camp on the planet Wobani. Read more...